During normal sinus rhythm (NSR), the heart beat is regulated by electrical signals produced by the sino-atrial (SA) node located in the right atrial wall. Each atrial depolarization signal produced by the SA node spreads across the atria, causing the depolarization and contraction of the atria, and arrives at the atrioventricular (A-V) node. The A-V node responds by propagating a ventricular depolarization signal through the bundle of His of the ventricular septum and thereafter to the bundle branches and the Purkinje muscle fibers of the right and left ventricles.
Atrial tachyarrhythmia includes the disorganized form of atrial fibrillation and varying degrees of organized atrial tachycardia, including atrial flutter. Atrial fibrillation (AF) occurs because of multiple focal triggers in the atrium or because of changes in the substrate of the atrium causing heterogeneities in conduction through different regions of the atria. The ectopic triggers can originate anywhere in the left or right atrium or pulmonary veins. The AV node will be bombarded by frequent and irregular atrial activations but will only conduct a depolarization signal when the AV node is not refractory. The ventricular cycle lengths will be irregular and will depend on the different states of refractoriness of the AV-node.
In the past, atrial arrhythmias have been largely undertreated due to the perception that these arrhythmias are relatively benign. As more serious consequences of persistent atrial arrhythmias have come to be understood, such as an associated risk of relatively more serious ventricular arrhythmias and stroke, there is a growing interest in monitoring and treating atrial arrhythmias.
Methods for discriminating cardiac arrhythmias have been developed for use in dual chamber implantable devices wherein both an atrial EGM signal and a ventricular EGM signal are available. Discrimination of arrhythmias can rely on event intervals (e.g., PP intervals and RR intervals during cardiac cycles), event patterns, and EGM morphology. Such methods have been shown to reliably discriminate ventricular arrhythmias from supra-ventricular arrhythmias. However, in single chamber implantable devices, subcutaneous implantable devices, and external monitoring devices, an adequate atrial EGM signal is not always available for use in detecting and discriminating atrial arrhythmias.